Gamers Gonna Game
by Red Pen Ninja
Summary: Rarity gets a Wii that comes with a copy of Mareio Kart. Needless to say, the race is on...


**Okay, this is my first MLP fic. I tried one once before but it wasn't really going anywhere so I ditched it and decided to start with something easier. My choice: one-shot that has no real meaning at all. Just funny and hopefully something that'll brighten your day. **

**Disclaimer: If I were Lauren Faust, AJ would've had an episode by now. Pinkie would've had one too…..**

Gamers Gonna Game

Rarity peered over her red-rimmed glasses, once again thoroughly reading over Step 1. In front of her lay the instruction booklet, a mess of wires, a pile of discarded packaging, and a thin white Wii.

Her most recent visit to Canterlot had taken her to a gamers' store at the request of Fancy Pants (who, despite her ridiculous friends, was more than happy to visit with her when she returned to Canterlot). His friend Plug In was the proud owner of the only video game store in Canterlot and Rarity found herself purchasing a Wii console after test-driving the store's display Wii.

Included in the box was Mareio Kart Wii, the game Rarity became slightly addicted to while in Plug In's store. The racing game was both action-packed and comical, full of cartoon violence and the adrenaline involved in racing. Rarity never really understood Dash's obsession until she herself raced against the ridiculous non-pony characters in the game.

She _would_ be playing right now, if she could get the blasted Wii set up. She'd always considered herself a rather bright pony, but now she wasn't so sure, due to the fact that Step 1 was baffling her.

_Insert the Wii AV Cable into the AV Multi Out connector on the back of the console. _This was followed by a picture depicting the step.

What in Celestia's name is an AV Multi Out connector? Rarity sighed and pushed away the mess of Wii parts, deciding to continue her quest after lunch.

She left her shop and headed for Sugarcube Corner. She knew that she was bound to find one of her friends there, hopefully somepony who could assemble a Wii. Certainly not Applejack or Fluttershy, but maybe Twilight or Rainbow Dash knew how. Pinkie Pie, she knew, wouldn't be much help, but would probably give her a pastry to cheer her up.

**HHHHHHH**

"Twilight!" Rarity cried happily upon entering the Corner.

Twilight Sparkle was seated by the counter, chatting with Pinkie Pie, who was currently "working", though she had a cupcake in one pink hoof.

"Hiya, Rarity!" Pinkie chirped before Twilight could greet her. "Are ya hungry? I think Mr. Cake just took out some brownies from the oven. Also, we have cupcakes, apple cobbler, peach cobbler, chocolate chip cookies, coffee cake, leftover cinnamon muffins from yesterday, the last slice of cheesecake, and there might be a biscuit in the back from breakfast. An—"

Rarity cut off her friend and half-asked, half begged, "Twilight, can you please, please, please, _please _help me set up my Wii? I've been at it for nearly an hour and I'm not even past step one!"

"Maybe you need some brain food," Pinkie mused, leaning against the counter.

"Not now, darling," Rarity answered, though her stomach protested.

"I'd be happy to help," Twilight agreed. "I've never set up a Wii before, but it couldn't be too hard."

**HHHHHHHH**

"This. Is. Impossible! How is anypony supposed to set up one of these things?" Twilight cried in exasperation, throwing her hooves in the air.

"I don't know how Plug In did it! It must have taken him a week!"

They sat in silence for a minute, each of them trying to figure out the best way possible to set up the darn thing. The door banged open, startling both of them. Rarity jumped four feet in the air, while Twilight shrieked in surprise.

"Hi! It's my lunch break and since neither of you got any food down at Sugarcube Corner, I brought the Corner to you!"

Both Twilight and Rarity were too stressed from the Wii and hungry from missing lunch, so they did what any self-respecting unicorn would do. Rush over, snatch the picnic basket from their pink friend, and hungrily devour the pastries inside.

"I thought you would say that," Pinkie laughed as she watched her two friends eat. "So whatcha doing?"

It wasn't until they heard the sound of packaging rustling and wires rattling that they realized what Pinkie was doing.

"DON'T TOUCH MY…how did you do that?"

Pinkie sat in front of Rarity's flat screen, grinning proudly as the screen flashed the Wii menu behind her.

"Aww, it was easy! Wires go where they want to go!"

Rarity looked baffled, but her expression changed to one of gratitude upon realizing that she could now play Mareio Kart. Twilight looked utterly confused and disoriented; muttering to herself, "Don't question it. It's Pinkie. Won't make sense."

Twilight's disorientation was broken as Rarity tossed a controller over to her with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Let's race."

**HHHHHHHH**

The whole gang was over at Rarity's for their fifth Mareio Kart party of the week. It had only taken Rarity two days to unlock every character and every course. Apparently her assembling skills weren't as good as her racing ones.

Currently, Koopa Troopa, Donkey Kong, King Boo, and Peach were racing around Moo Moo Meadows, along with some other non-important CPUs.

"Haha!" Dash cried, overemphasizing her turn as she tilted the Wii Wheel extremely far to the right. On screen, Koopa Troopa rounded a corner and fired a red shell at Donkey Kong.

"I'd watch yerself, if I were you," Applejack warned, glaring at the screen as three other characters passed by Donkey Kong.

"Woohoo! King Boo and I are in the lead!" Pinkie reported happily as the ghost crossed over the Finish Line and into the third lap.

"Not for long!" Rarity vowed. She pressed a button and Peach fired a blue shell towards King Boo.

"Aww man!"

Twilight and Fluttershy sat impatiently on the couch next to their highly competitive friends.

"Do we get a turn soon?" Twilight asked tiredly.

"I'll switch off in a sec," offered Pinkie. "I need a snack break anyway."

"I'll take a break too," agreed Rainbow Dash. "My racing awesomeness needs a rest."

"Yer forgettin' that Pinkie's been in first since the first lap," AJ countered. "And Rarity's in second. So it's pretty much a fight fer third place."

"Third is better than fourth," Rainbow snickered, hovering over Applejack in an air of superiority.

Applejack looked about ready to knock out Dash with her Wii remote, but their eminent fist fight was interrupted when the race ended.

"Woooooooooo! Yay King Boo!" Pinkie cheered, throwing confetti that came from nowhere into the air. She burst out laughing at pretty much nothing as King Boo performed a victory lap, followed by Peach, Donkey Kong, and Koopa Troopa.

"I'll get you next time," Rainbow promised Applejack.

"Dash," Twilight said slowly. "Give me the remote."

Rainbow Dash chuckled nervously and handed the remote to Twilight. Both unicorns seemed fully obsessed with the game and Dash found it more than concerning.

"Eh, come on, Pinkie, let's go get a snack," Rainbow suggested awkwardly.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie handed her remote to Fluttershy and bounced after Rainbow into the kitchen.

The others selected their characters and karts and prepared for the race. Rarity had chosen Peach, Applejack selected Donkey Kong, Fluttershy picked Toadette, and Twilight chose Rosalina.

"You're all going down!...if that's okay with you.

"Psssh yeah right," Twilight snickered.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "It's just a game, ya'll. All in good fun, remember?"

"Fun is for losers," Rarity declared with a haughty laugh.

"On second thought," Applejack growled. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR FLANK!"

And with that the race began. Rainbow Road was a tough course, but each of them had enough experience to make it through with minimal amounts of falling off the track and into space.

Pinkie returned to the couch with a bowl of popcorn and squealed, "Ooh Rainbow Road! I wonder if we'll see Nyan Cat!"

The others looked at her like she was crazy, but then dismissed it as typical Pinkie Pie.

After a long race full of trash talk, swearing, explosions, falling, and other Mareio Kart insanity, Fluttershy and Toadette took first place, followed by Twilight and Rosalina, Rarity and Peach, and Applejack and Donkey Kong.

"Who's switching out?" Rarity asked as she hugged her remote a bit protectively.

"Nose goes!" Twilight cried, her hoof flying to poke the bridge of her nose.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Rarity cried.

"Yeah, and I switched last time!" Applejack protested. "You switch out, Twilight!"

"No way! I just started playing! Plus, I wanna make sure I can still beat Pinkie Pie at this game!"

"That was one time!" the party pony argued. "And somepony made me race as Bowser! He goes soooooooo slow!"

"Yeah, that was the problem," Rainbow Dash scoffed. "I'll race you, Twilight, and show you some _real_ competition!"

"You lost the last race," Fluttershy pointed out. "I wanna race Pinkie. She's the only other good racer here!"

"Not uh! I'm great at this game!" Rarity proclaimed.

They continued on like this for quite some time before it was decided that the final race of the night would be Pinkie Pie vs. Fluttershy vs. Twilight on the Koopa Cape course.

A good ten minutes later, Twilight's jaw had dropped to the floor, unable to accept the fact that she lost, Pinkamina Diane Pie had made a special guest appearance (3rd place was far from acceptable and very depressing, apparently), and Fluttershy flew out of Rarity's house feeling quite smug.

**HHHHHHHH**

The group was reassembled Saturday morning to play again. Nopony had anything utterly important to do (although a freak thunderstorm was possible because Dash didn't bother to clear the skies) and Rarity agreed to close her shop for the day so they were free to play all day.

After a quick (half an hour) argument about who was playing first, Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, and Pinkie were lined up, ready to begin the race.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" At that voice, everypony cringed. The Royal Canterlot Voice had certainly left its mark on Ponyville after Luna's visit. But this time, it was somepony much, much worse than the socially awkward Princess of the Night.

Princess Celestia was descending from above, the rising sun behind her. A stern expression was on her face as she landed in front of the dressmaking shop. Slowly, she began to walk towards the door.

"What happened this time?" Rainbow Dash asked with a sigh.

"Nothing," Twilight assured them. In a whisper, she added, "I think."

Everypony mentally ran through what they had done this week and judged whether it would require a surprise visit (and possible punishment) from the Princess. The tension in the room grew as they each realized that about 70% of it could be considered "bad".

Princess Celestia finally entered the store, her expression still stern and royal.

But, it morphed into an excited smile and she asked in a voice strained with excitement, "Can I play?"


End file.
